


So About S2 E9...

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Rory's Ranting Trash [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically me ranting, Gen, I Don't Even Know, So..., Spoilers, This is trash, ahhh, bc I'm trash, um, welp, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHYes I screamed at my laptop after seeing /this/ [by this,  I mean season 2 episode 9]





	So About S2 E9...

**Author's Note:**

> idek. enjoy??? i guess???

Soooo,,,,,,, About that scene,,,,, in that episode,,,,, THE STINKING MARICHAT BALCONY SCENE OMSZ [oh my stinking zeus. curses be gone lol] Literally tho, this episode was basically just a fanfic for MariChat and LadyNoir. Did y'all write it or somethin? Cause it was literally exactly what my heart needed and what killed me.

THE STINKING MARICHAT

I died like seriously MariChat is so adorable and OMZ IT WAS SO CUTE.

Like I said, this is just trash. Anyway, the writers are pretty much just toying with us at this point. I mean, it's pretty obvious where the show is going, but still. It's kinda frustrating, but it's also hilarious, i guess??? I don't even know how to English at this point.

 

Anyway again, did anyone else see the trailer for the next episode? Because OMZ RENA ROUGE [did I spell that right?] I really want Alya to find out that Mari is Ladybug now, but sadly, I highly doubt that that is going to happen. [sadness] Also, I really hope we get some character development for these peeps. They seem very underdeveloped. Mostly the people other than the two main idiots. [loveable idiots, but still idiots.] 

 

Ok I'm done now.  Y'all are released from this trash. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
